Code Name: Lucifer
by Kusanagi Yakumo
Summary: Chapter 2! "Meskipun semuanya kau laksanakan dengan sempurna, kau tidak menikmati seratus persen apa yang kau lakukan. Tali kekang seperti apa yang Nemesis pasangkan di lehermu, Sasuke?" SasuNaru...
1. Chapter 1

**CODE NAME: LUCIFER**

**DISCLAIMER:** Masashi Kishimoto

**RATING:** M (buat jaga-jaga)

**GENRE:** Crime, Supernatural, Fantasy, Mystery, Romance

**PAIRING:** Di chapter pertama blom ada

**WARNING:** OOC, AU, Typo(s), Shounen-Ai

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**"Targetmu kali ini adalah seorang pria paruh baya bernama Shimura Danzo. Klien kita menginginkan jantung miliknya sebagai barang bukti telah dilaksanakannya misi. Seperti biasa, bunuh siapapun yang menghalangimu. Jangan tinggalkan saksi mata satupun. Kau mengerti kan, Lucifer?"**_

_**"Ya... Aku mengerti..."**_

- Kusanagi 77 -

Malam hari, ketika bulan purnama merah menyinari langit malam Tokyo _City_...

Di _rooftop_ sebuah gedung pencakar langit, tampaklah sosok seorang remaja laki-laki berusia sekitar tujuh belas tahun sedang berbaring dengan santainya sambil menikmati semilir angin malam yang menerpa wajah serta membelai lembut helaian-helaian rambut pirangnya.

Sebuah senandung kecil sayup-sayup terdengar dari mulutnya. Kedua matanya terpejam. Hingga getaran sebuah ponsel membuat senandung itu terputus dan iris biru yang tersembunyi di balik kelopak mata tersebut menampakan keindahannya yang tidak kalah oleh batu permata apapun.

**Drrrt! Drrrt! Drrrt!**

Remaja berambut pirang dengan tiga garis tipis di masing-masing pipinya itu segera bangkit duduk, lalu merogoh saku kanan celananya.

_'Sakura...'_ batin remaja tersebut ketika melihat layar ponsel miliknya yang menyala dengan nama 'Haruno Sakura' tertera di sana.

**Pip!**

"Sakura, ada apa kau meneleponku? Apa ada pekerjaan lagi?"

_"Begitulah, Naruto... Kali ini mangsa besar yang harus kau tangkap. Hadiah uang yang ditawarkan untuknya benar-benar sangat banyak. Kau pasti akan terkejut jika mendengarnya," _jawab gadis bernama Sakura itu dengan sangat antusias.

"Berapa?" tanya remaja yang memiliki nama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto dengan sedikit rasa penasaran.

_"Tujuh ratus juta Yen..."_

"Oh... Ternyata cuma tu..." Naruto menghentikan perkataannya. Kedua matanya membelalak lebar, "GILA! Apa tidak salah harga mangsa kali ini sebesar itu?!" tanya Naruto dengan suara lantang yang mengakibatkan Sakura yang mendengarnya otomatis menjauhkan ponsel miliknya dari telinga kanannya yang nyaris tuli mendadak.

_"Hei! Pelankan sedikit suaramu! Kau ingin membuat gendang telingaku pecah?!"_

"Ah, _gomen_ Sakura..." balas Naruto yang sedikit merasa bersalah. Sedikit? Yap, hanya sedikit.

_"Ya, sudahlah... Yang penting kau harus berhasil menangkapnya, Naruto. Dan jika berhasil, seperti biasa 30:70."_

"Tidak mau! Kali ini bagianku harus lebih besar. 80:20."

_"Tidak bisa! Aku yang setiap saat susah payah mencari mangsa! Karena mangsa sekarang istimewa, sudah selayaknya aku dapat bagian lebih besar!"_

"Tapi aku yang bertaruh nyawa untuk menangkapnya! Menguras tenaga juga keringat! Apalagi jika aku mendapatkan luka-luka yang mungkin saja suatu saat bisa merenggut hidupku! Pokoknya, 80:20!" balas Naruto yang tidak mau kalah.

_"30:70!"_

"80:20!"

_"35:65!"_

"Aku tidak suka ada angka lima begitu! Aku suka yang pas! Pokoknya, 80:20!"

_"30:70! Itu sudah pas! Dan jika kau protes lagi, aku akan menyita semua persediaan ramenmu! Kalau perlu, aku akan sekalian membuat kau tidak akan pernah bisa makan ramen lagi selama sisa hidupmu!"_ ancam Sakura dengan nada suara yang terdengar sangat tegas serta menekan.

"Kau licik, Sakura..."

_"Ohohoho! Jadi, kau mau menerimanya atau tidak?"_

"Baiklah, baiklah... Kau menang... Lalu, siapa mangsa yang kau maksud?" tanya Naruto yang dengan terpaksa mengakui kekalahannya. Bagaimanapun, ramen itu sangat penting baginya. Ancaman Sakura juga bukanlah sekedar ancaman di mulut saja. Gadis berambut pink tersebut tidak pernah main-main dengan perkataannya.

_"Kau tahu tentang sebuah organisasi bernama Nemesis?"_

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Nemesis adalah organisasi yang mempekerjakan pembunuh-pembunuh profesional. Lokasi markas organisasi itu sangat tersembunyi dan belum ada seorang pun yang pernah berhasil menemukannya. Mereka organisasi yang akan menerima permintaan membunuh apapun asalkan bayarannya setimpal. Sama seperti kita berdua. Yang membedakannya hanyalah hidup atau matinya Sang Target," jawab Naruto panjang lebar, "Jangan bilang kalau target kali ini dari organisasi tersebut, Sakura..." lanjut Naruto kembali.

_"Targetmu memang berasal dari organisasi itu kok. Dan dia target yang sangat spesial. Code name-nya adalah Lucifer."_

"_SHIT!_ Yang benar saja, Sakura! Kau menjadikan pembunuh nomor satu Nemesis sebagai mangsa kita kali ini?! Jangan-jangan, klien yang menyewa kita adalah Mafia?"

_"BINGO! Tebakanmu tepat! Apa kau takut, Kyuubi?"_

"Ck! Kau kira aku siapa? Tidak ada kata takut di dalam kamusku. Dan, jangan memanggilku dengan _nick name_ aneh pemberianmu."

_"Padahal cocok... Kalau begitu, akan aku kirimkan data-datanya ke PDA-mu. Semoga berhasil, Kurama."_

"Hei-"

**Tuuut, tuuut, tuuut...**

"Nama apa lagi itu..." gerutu Naruto sambil melihat layar ponselnya. Tak lama, ia segera merogoh saku kiri celananya, mengambil PDA miliknya.

"Jadi dia Sang Lucifer..." gumam Naruto saat ia melihat data-data yang dikirimkan oleh Sakura. Di salah satu bagian data tersebut, terpampanglah foto seorang pemuda berusia sekitar dua puluh empat tahun dengan iris mata hitam kelam layaknya kegelapan pekat.

- Kusanagi 77 -

Sementara itu, di sebuah mansion mewah yang terletak di dekat tebing curam...

"Apa kau sudah memperketat penjagaan?" tanya seorang pria berusia lima puluh tahun yang memiliki luka codet berbentuk silang di dagunya kepada salah seorang anak buahnya yang saat ini berdiri di dekatnya.

"Sudah. Dapat saya pastikan, dia tidak akan bisa menembus pertahanan di tempat ini dengan mudah," jawab seorang pemuda berambut putih yang berusia sekitar dua puluh tahunan.

"Aku percaya padamu, Kabuto..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa menit pun berlalu...

Semilir angin malam berhembus, membuat cahaya bulan merah perlahan-lahan tertutupi oleh awan hitam yang mengakibatkan suasana malam hari menjadi semakin gelap.

**PATS!**

Tiba-tiba saja, aliran listrik di mansion mewah tersebut terputus. Gelap gulita, seperti itulah suasana di tempat yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi tempat berburu mangsa dari seorang Malaikat Jatuh yang telah dibuang dari Surga.

"Hei! Ada apa dengan aliran listriknya?!"

"Cepat nyalakan generator cadangan!"

Semua pengawal yang berjaga di sekitar halaman mansion menjadi panik. Tanpa mereka semua sadari, Sang Pemangsa telah berada di tengah-tengah mereka. Menyunggingkan seringaian dingin yang haus akan darah, potongan-potongan tubuh, serta organ dalam yang berceceran.

"Dia sudah datang. Aku bisa merasakan kehadirannya..." gumam Danzo yang saat ini berada di dalam sebuah ruangan rahasia dengan kegelapan pekat yang menyelimutinya.

Sementara itu, di halaman mansion, Sang Pemangsa tengah menebas satu demi satu penjaga dengan gerakan cepat bagaikan kilat menggunakan sebilah Pedang _Katana_ yang kini telah bermandikan cairan merah segar dari tubuh-tubuh mangsa yang sekarang telah berubah menjadi onggokan potongan daging tak bernyawa.

**ZRAAATZ!**

"AAARRRGGHH!"

**CRATS!**

"AAAKKKHH!"

"Hei! Apa generator cadangannya masih belum dinyalakan?!"

**PATS!**

Aliran listrik akhirnya kembali menyala. Namun, pemandangan yang ditangkap oleh beberapa penjaga yang masih hidup bagaikan mimpi terburuk yang pernah mereka lihat. Genangan darah segar, potongan-potongan tubuh, dan tepat di hadapan mereka, berdirilah sosok seorang pemuda berwajah _stoic_ dengan angkuhnya. Seluruh tubuhnya terciprat cairan merah berbau amis.

"TE-TEMBAK DIA!"

**RATATATATATATATAT!**

Rentetan peluru dengan cepat mengarah ke arah pemuda beriris hitam yang segera bersiaga. Dengan gerakan pedang yang tidak tertangkap mata biasa, ia menangkis semua peluru yang ditujukan kepadanya, membuat beberapa penjaga yang tersisa terkejut serta semakin panik. Serangan mereka pun semakin membabi buta. Tanpa diduga, dengan satu hentakan langkah, pemuda itu langsung menerjang, menebas senjata bersamaan dengan tubuh mereka semua hanya dalam hitungan detik.

Bunyi besi-besi senjata yang terpotong-potong berdentingan di atas lantai beton halaman mansion. Cairan darah yang menyembur keluar membuat bau amis di halaman tersebut semakin pekat tercium.

**Tap... Tap... Tap...**

Sang Lucifer melangkahkan kedua kakinya dengan sangat tenang. Kecipak kecil terdengar saat ia menginjak genangan darah dari tubuh para mangsanya yang sudah berubah menjadi mayat. Tetesan-tetesan darah tampak terjatuh dari ujung mata Pedang _Katana_ miliknya yang masih haus untuk menyayat serta menebas lapisan-lapisan kulit berikut daging dan tulang mangsa selanjutnya.

- Kusanagi 77 -

**BRAK!**

Pintu depan mansion terbuka dengan sangat keras. Pemuda itu melangkah masuk. Suara langkah kakinya menggema memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan mansion.

"Jadi inilah sosok pembunuh Nemesis yang memiliki _code name_ Lucifer..." gumam Danzo sambil memperhatikan gerak-gerik pemuda tersebut melalui salah satu dari beberapa layar monitor kamera pengawas yang ada di hadapannya, "... Benar-benar masih bocah..." lanjut Danzo kembali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**My Mother has killed me...**_

_**My Father is eating me...**_

_**My Brothers and Sisters sit under the table...**_

_**Picking up bury them under the cold marble stones...**_

Sebuah senandung kecil dinyanyikan oleh pemuda itu, bagaikan sebuah _lullaby_ kematian yang akan menarik lepas nyawa siapapun yang mendengarkannya. Namun, suara senandung tersebut terhenti bersamaan dengan langkah kaki Sang Pemuda ketika tiba-tiba saja sebuah kurungan besi terjatuh dari atas yang otomatis membuatnya terkurung di dalam sana.

**BRUAK!**

"_Skak mat..._" gumam Danzo dengan seringai penuh kemenangan tersungging di bibirnya saat pemuda itu masuk ke dalam salah satu perangkapnya.

Tak lama kemudian, beberapa pintu rahasia yang berada di lantai pertama mansion tersebut terbuka secara serempak, menghadirkan sejumlah pria berpakaian formal ala mafia dengan sebuah senjata otomatis di tangan mereka. Dengan segera, mereka semua bergerak menuju kurungan besi tempat Sang Lucifer berada. Sorot mata pemuda itu menatap dingin tanpa ekspresi wajah para mangsanya yang sekarang berdiri mengelilinginya dengan moncong senjata yang dihadapkan tepat ke arahnya.

**"BUNUH DIA!"**

**RATATATATATATATATATAT!**

Rentetan peluru segera menembus tanpa ampun lapisan kulit, daging, serta tulang pemuda tersebut. Darah merah pekat mengalir dari lubang tembakan yang tercipta pada hampir seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Bau amis bercampur bau karat serta mesiu menyebar memenuhi ruangan tengah lantai pertama tempat Sang Lucifer dieksekusi. Hingga akhirnya suara yang memekakan telinga itu terhenti ketika tubuh yang penuh dengan luka terjatuh keras membentur lantai.

**BRUK!**

Suara tawa puas membahana, menertawakan Sang Lucifer yang telah berubah menjadi bongkahan tubuh tak bernyawa. Tapi, kepuasan berubah menjadi kengerian, saat darah yang mengalir dan menggenang membasahi lantai bergerak masuk kembali ke dalam tubuhnya. Berpuluh-puluh peluru yang bersarang di dalamnya, tiba-tiba saja terlontar kuat menembus jeruji besi sangkar kubus yang mengurungnya.

"_Nanomachine_..." raut wajah Danzo menegang, tubuhnya sedikit gemetar dengan apa yang baru saja ia saksikan melalui layar monitor yang ada di hadapannya. Tak jauh di samping kanannya, berdiri Kabuto yang menampilkan ekspresi serupa.

Pemuda beriris hitam layaknya kegelapan tak berdasar tersebut bangkit berdiri perlahan-lahan. Lubang-lubang peluru di tubuhnya telah menutup dengan sempurna, "Yang tadi itu sedikit sakit..." ia menggumamkan sebuah kalimat singkat dengan nada suara monoton. Dengan gerakan yang cepat, Pedang _Katana_ miliknya memotong jeruji-jeruji besi yang mengurungnya menjadi potongan-potongan kecil. Kurungan tersebut hancur. Sang Lucifer akhirnya telah terbebas.

"UWAAA! MO-MONSTER!" teriak salah seorang penembak yang segera menembakan senjata miliknya disusul dengan suara tembakan senjata yang lainnya.

**DRATATATATATATATAT!**

Mereka semua menembak dan terus menembak. Namun, peluru-peluru itu hanya tertahan di udara. Seperti ada suatu energi kuat yang menahan lajunya. Suara tembakan senjata pun terhenti, ketika para penembak tersebut menyadari situasi yang sedang terjadi. Raut wajah mereka memucat. Sedangkan Sang Pemuda yang berdiri di hadapan mereka menyeringai senang.

Tring! Tring! Tring!

Suara selongsong peluru yang jatuh membentur lantai, menjadi musik pengiring pemandangan _horror_ yang terpampang di hadapan para penembak begitu pula dengan Danzo beserta Kabuto yang semenjak tadi menyaksikan semuanya melalui layar monitor kamera pengawas.

Iris mata Sang Pemuda telah berubah warna. Yang tadinya berwarna hitam, kini telah menjadi merah dengan tiga _tomoe_ yang mengelilingi pupilnya.

"Ma-Mata apa itu?!"

"Dia benar-benar Monster!"

Dengan satu hentakan kuat, pemuda tersebut melancarkan serangan dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat. Tidak ada satupun gerakan miliknya yang sia-sia. Ia menebas masing-masing anggota tubuh para penembak yang tidak diberikan kesempatan olehnya untuk melancarkan serangan balasan, membuat Danzo yang melihatnya meneteskan keringat dingin.

Sabetan pedang yang sempurna, gerakan serangan yang terlihat sangat anggun dan indah, darah merah segar yang menyembur dari luka-luka tebasan membasahi dinding serta lantai ruangan, seringai lebar yang terlihat dingin dan mengerikan. Pemandangan yang dilihat oleh Danzo saat ini, bagaikan melihat seorang Iblis yang menari di sekitar tumpukan mayat.

**CRAATTSS!**

Semburan darah dari potongan leher mangsanya menutup tarian kematian itu.

**TLUK!**

Bersamaan dengan sebuah potongan kepala yang terjatuh, lalu menggelinding di lantai.

Pemuda tersebut mengambil salah satu senjata yang berlumuran darah di dekat kakinya. Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah salah satu kamera pengawas yang semenjak tadi merekam semua gerak-geriknya.

**DOR!**

**PRAK!**

Danzo serta Kabuto yang melihat hal itu, sedikit terkejut. Namun, rasa terkejut mereka semakin bertambah ketika kamera-kamera pengawas yang lain dirusak dengan sangat cepat. Layar-layar monitor di hadapannya menjadi hitam satu demi satu. Bukan hanya semua kamera pengawas di lantai pertama, tapi juga yang berada di lantai kedua dan ketiga.

"SIAL! Bagaimana bisa dia merusaknya secepat itu?! Padahal di setiap lantai sudah ada anak buahku yang akan menghabisinya! Apa saja yang mereka semua lakukan?!" Danzo panik. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka akan seperti ini kejadiannya.

"Tenang saja, Tuan. Meski mereka semua kemungkinan besar telah dihabisi, dia tidak akan bisa menemukan tempat persembunyian Tuan saat ini," kata Kabuto menenangkan.

"Ya... Kau benar juga. Tapi tak kusangka, ternyata pembunuh dari Nemesis tersebut berasal dari Klan Uchiha. Mata merah itu... Aku tidak mengira setelah berpuluh-puluh tahun lamanya, dapat melihat kembali mata terkutuk dari klan yang sudah punah. Apalagi, dia juga memiliki _Nanomachine_ di dalam tubuhnya..." balas Danzo yang masih menampakkan ekspresi tidak tenang.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Danzo, Kabuto menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang sangat mencurigakan. Ia lalu mengeluarkan secarik kertas dalam saku kanan celana panjangnya. Sebuah kertas ukuran sedang yang terlipat dan tergambar seekor ular dengan tinta hitam. Bibir pemuda tersebut tampak menggumamkan sesuatu tanpa suara. Tiba-tiba saja, gambar ular itu berubah menjadi hidup. Ular tinta tersebut melata keluar dari celah pintu masuk ruangan tempat Danzo berada. Menuju suatu tempat.

- Kusanagi 77 -

Sementara itu, di halaman mansion...

**Tap... Tap... Tap... Cpyak...**

Seorang remaja berambut pirang berdiri di atas genangan darah yang mulai menghitam. Ia kemudian sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya, mengambil sebuah potongan tangan yang tergeletak di dekatnya.

"Potongan yang sangat rapih..." gumamnya dengan sorot mata menampakan kekaguman, "Sepertinya, dia baru saja berpesta puas..." ia memejamkan kedua matanya. Lalu menajamkan kemampuan indera pendengarannya.

Dapat ia tangkap tiga detak jantung dengan irama yang berbeda. Jantung yang pertama, mengeluarkan irama dengan tempo cepat yang tidak beraturan. Mengandung ketakutan serta kegelisahan. Pemilik detak jantung ini, pasti sedang mengalami kecemasan akan sesuatu. Jantung yang kedua dan ketiga, memiliki irama yang sama. Tempo detak jantungnya sangat tenang. Tapi, ada satu detak jantung yang tempo ketenangannya sedikit kelam dan gelap. Membuat remaja laki-laki bernama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto tersebut seperti merasa menyelam ke dasar lautan yang paling dalam saat mendengarkannya.

"Ketemu..." gumam Naruto sambil membuka kedua matanya kembali, "Tadinya aku sudah khawatir kalau akan kehilangan tangkapan besar gara-gara mobil sialan itu! Sepertinya, sudah saatnya mobil tersebut pensiun..." lanjut Naruto yang cukup bersusah payah untuk bisa sampai ke lokasi. Menurut data yang dikirimkan Sakura, Lucifer akan menghapus target bernama Shimura Danzo malam ini.

"Saatnya berburu mangsa..." Naruto melemparkan potongan tangan yang semenjak tadi ia pegang.

**Tluk!**

Ia lalu melangkahkan kedua kakinya.

Sebuah senandung kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya, mengiringi setiap langkahnya.

_**My Mother has killed me...**_

_**My Father is eating me...**_

_**My Brothers and Sisters sit under the table...**_

_**Picking up bury them under the cold marble stones...**_

_**- **_Kusanagi 77 -

Semua manusia memiliki kecenderungan untuk berkhianat. Tidak terkecuali anak buah yang sangat kau percayai.

Shimura Danzo, saat ini hanya dapat terdiam kaku di tempat duduknya. Di hadapannya, tampaklah sosok seorang pemuda yang baru saja menerobos masuk ke dalam tempat persembunyiannya. Tempat yang seharusnya hanya diketahui oleh dirinya sendiri serta tangan kanan kepercayaannya. Tidak jauh dari pemuda itu, berdirilah Kabuto. Ia menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang terkesan palsu.

"Kabuto! Apa maksudnya dengan semua ini?! Kau menghianati-"

**ZRAAATTT!**

Danzo tidak sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya. Pria paruh baya tersebut merenggang nyawa ketika Sang Lucifer bergerak cepat kemudian membelah tengkorak kepala beserta otak miliknya hanya dengan satu tebasan vertikal yang kuat. Darah segar bercampur cairan otak menyembur keluar saat pemuda berwajah _stoic_ itu mencabut pedangnya.

**CRAAATTSS!**

"Sekarang setelah dia mati, kau tinggal mengambil jantungnya. Padahal, aku lebih suka kau mengambilnya saat dia masih hidup. Ekspresi wajahnya yang kesakitan ketika jantungnya dicabut paksa dari dalam tubuhnya pasti terlihat sangat menarik. Kau ini masih terlalu baik, Lu- Ah! Bukan. Bagaimanapun, aku lebih menyukai nama aslimu, Sasuke."

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya pemuda yang diketahui memiliki nama asli Sasuke tersebut. Ia lalu mengulurkan jari-jari tangan kanan miliknya, menyentuh tepat pada bagian di mana jantung Danzo berada. Kelima jari miliknya menekan kuat hingga menerobos masuk ke dalam. Darah segar memercik mengenai sebagian wajah serta lehernya, saat ia mengeluarkan jantung yang masih terasa hangat dari dalam tubuh pria setengah baya itu.

"Sifat dinginmu itu tidak pernah berubah, ya?" Kabuto menghela nafas, "Setidaknya kau bisa ucapkan terimakasih karena aku sudah membantumu menemukan ruangan rahasia ini..."

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku..."

"Aku berada di sini karena keinginanku pribadi. Aku mau melihat cara kau bekerja dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Tak kusangka, _Nanomachine_ yang dimasukan ke dalam tubuhmu benar-benar sangat luar biasa. Aku juga dapat sebuah informasi untukmu. Pria tua ini ternyata pernah bertemu dengan Klan Uchiha..."

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan informasi tadi. Bagiku, Uchiha sudah musnah..."

"Kecuali dirimu..." gumam Kabuto sambil melepaskan kulit wajah palsu miliknya, memperlihatkan wajah asli yang berada di baliknya. Wajah seorang pemuda dengan kulit pucat. Ia juga melepas lensa kontak serta wig yang dipakainya, sehingga memperlihatkan iris mata dan warna rambut yang sama dengan Sasuke.

"Kau apakan pemilik aslinya?"

"Aku cincang habis seluruh tubuhnya hingga halus setelah aku menguliti kulit wajahnya, kemudian membuangnya ke dalam toilet. Agak merepotkan juga karena toiletnya menjadi sedikit macet akibat lemak serta minyak manusia. Setelah itu, aku cuci bersih kulit tersebut, dan dengan sedikit larutan kimia khusus ciptaanku, maka jadilah 'topeng' istimewa..."

"Kebiasaan burukmu tidak pernah berubah, Sai..." Sasuke segera melangkahkan kedua kakinya keluar dari ruangan rahasia itu, diikuti oleh Sai yang ternyata menyamar sebagai Yakushi Kabuto, tangan kanan dari Shimura Danzo. Di bagian pinggang kirinya terikat sebuah kantung hitam berisi jantung dari targetnya. Namun, langkah mereka berdua terhenti ketika terdengar suara langkah kaki asing yang semakin lama, semakin mendekat.

**Tap... Tap... Tap... TAP!**

"Yo!" sebuah sapaan singkat diberikan oleh sosok berambut pirang yang kini tersenyum dengan lebar. Tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah sabit berukuran cukup besar layaknya sabit Dewa Kematian, "Tampaknya kau berhasil memburu targetmu..." kedua iris birunya menatap ke arah mayat Danzo, "Sekarang, giliranku untuk mendapatkan target MILIKKU!" sebuah serangan kuat tiba-tiba saja dilancarkan olehnya, membuat Sasuke yang melihatnya secara refleks menahan serangan tersebut menggunakan Pedang _Katana_-nya.

Kedua tangan mereka yang menggenggam senjata bergetar menahan kekuatan masing-masing.

Sai yang melihat hal itu, mengambil kesempatan untuk melancarkan serangan ke arah remaja pirang yang tidak lain adalah Naruto. Namun, niatnya terhenti ketika sebuah ekor rubah dengan ujung ekor yang tajam mengancam tepat di hadapan wajahnya. Sai terkejut. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke.

"_Chimera..._" gumam Sai yang dibalas oleh sebuah seringaian lebar dari Naruto. Sedangkan kedua iris birunya, masih terfokus pada sosok Sasuke yang menjadi lawannya saat ini.

"_Code Name_: Lucifer. Pembunuh yang berasal dari organisasi bernama Nemesis. Harga untuk penangkapan: 700.000.000¥. Kau tahu, uang yang ditawarkan untuk dirimu terdengar menggiurkan. Malam ini, kau pasti akan kutangkap..."

"Terlalu cepat bagi _Hunter_ sepertimu untuk menangkapku..." kedua iris mata milik Sasuke yang tadinya berwarna hitam berubah warna menjadi merah dengan tiga _tomoe_ yang mengelilingi pupilnya. Naruto yang merasakan bahaya segera melompat mundur ke belakang. Dengan cepat, ketiga _tomoe_ tersebut berubah wujud menjadi bentuk yang jauh berbeda. Sasuke menutup mata kirinya. Saat ia membukanya kembali, air mata darah mengalir keluar bersamaan dengan sebuah api hitam yang segera menjalar ke arah Naruto.

Sembilan ekor rubah muncul dari belakang tubuh remaja beriris biru itu, dengan maksud untuk mencegah api hitam tersebut mengenai telak tubuhnya. Tapi, sesaat sebelum serangan Sasuke mengenai kesembilan ekor milik Naruto, tiba-tiba saja dalam sekejap mata, sekumpulan pasir bergerak sangat cepat membentuk sebuah dinding pelindung kokoh di hadapannya.

**BLAARRR!**

Api hitam menjalar dengan cepat, membakar dinding pasir yang perlahan-lahan berubah kembali menjadi butiran-butiran pasir halus yang berserakan di atas lantai.

"Gaara...?!" Naruto terkejut akan sosok seorang remaja berambut merah yang kini berdiri di dekatnya.

"Naruto... Saatnya mundur. Misi dibatalkan..."

"Ba-Batal...? Tunggu dulu! Apa maksudnya dengan batal?! Tujuh ratus juta sudah ada di depan mata!"

"Sang Penyewa terbunuh..."

"Eh?"

"Karena yang menyewa jasa sudah tewas, maka kesepakatan gagal. Uang tujuh ratus juta sudah tidak ada. Sakura menyuruhku datang kemari menjemputmu sewaktu mengetahui kabar ini. Kalau pulang, sebaiknya kau jangan mencari gara-gara dengannya. Dia terlihat sangat kesal, raut wajahnya tampak seperti _Oni._ Itu jika kau belum mau melihat Dunia Sana..." jelas Gaara dengan nada super sangat datar. Membuat Sai yang mendengarnya tidak bisa menahan ledakan tawanya.

"Sasuke... Aku kira hanya kau saja yang sering bicara dengan nada membosankan. Ternyata, ada juga yang nada bicaranya setipe denganmu..." Sasuke menatap Sai dengan tajam. Sedangkan Sai hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman palsu.

"Kita pergi..." gumam Sasuke yang warna kedua iris matanya kembali normal.

"Kau tidak membunuh mereka? Bukankah Ketua menyuruhmu jangan tinggalkan saksi mata satupun?"

"Selain ikut campur, ternyata kau juga mencuri dengar... Kebiasaan burukmu banyak sekali..." Sasuke melangkahkan kedua kakinya berjalan melewati Naruto yang telah menyembunyikan kembali kesembilan ekornya, "Aku merasa tidak bersemangat lagi setelah melihat wajah _dobe_ rubah jadi-jadian ini..." lanjut Sasuke yang membuat Naruto yang mendengarnya menjadi tersinggung.

"_Teme_ Sialan!" umpat Naruto.

"Kau benar juga... Entah mengapa, aku juga jadi tidak bersemangat setelah melihat wajahnya..." timpal Sai yang sukses mendapatkan _deathglare_ dari Naruto, "Suatu saat, jika kau menjadi target kami, aku pasti akan menguliti wajahmu itu..." lanjut Sai, lagi-lagi dengan senyum palsu tersungging di bibirnya. Kedua pembunuh dari Nemesis pun menghilang dari mansion tersebut. Menyisakan Naruto yang kesal beserta Gaara yang memandang tajam api hitam yang masih membakar pasir-pasir miliknya.

- Kusanagi 77 -

_Ini adalah Tokyo City, tahun 2044. Saat ini, Tokyo telah menjadi kota dengan angka kejahatan tertinggi. Tepatnya sejak dua puluh tahun yang lalu, ketika sebuah menara misterius tiba-tiba saja muncul dari dalam tanah. Menara dengan ketinggian hingga menembus awan itu berdiri kokoh. Dinding batunya berwarna hitam dengan pahatan makhluk-makhluk menyeramkan terpampang pada hampir seluruh permukaannya. Semua menamakannya Menara Babel._

_Semenjak kemunculan menara tersebut, perilaku manusia yang tinggal di kota ini sedikit demi sedikit berubah menjadi agresif. Hukum, perlahan-lahan hanya menjadi benda usang yang tidak lagi berguna untuk memberikan batasan bagi manusia. Pemerintahan, akhirnya lenyap. Manusia berubah menjadi makhluk buas yang tidak segan lagi untuk membunuh siapapun yang menentang keinginan maupun mengancam keberadaan mereka masing-masing._

_Para Mafia yang tadinya menyembunyikan keberadaannya, mulai muncul ke permukaan. Saling berebut daerah kekuasaan. Melakukan bisnis ilegal secara terang-terangan. Tidak ada hukum yang dapat menjerat semua aksi yang mereka lakukan. Sex bebas sesama jenis pun sudah bukan merupakan hal yang tabu. Uji coba gila-gilaan yang dilakukan oleh para Ilmuwan sinting, membuat kota ini semakin terpuruk dalam kegelapan. Mereka tidak lagi kesulitan mencari bahan-bahan untuk menyalurkan kreativitas, tetapi juga sangat mudah untuk mendapatkan kelinci percobaan demi melengkapi penelitian mereka. Anak-anak jalanan serta yatim piatu menjadi subjek uji coba sempurna._

_Bukan hanya kekacauan saja yang ditimbulkan oleh menara itu. Suatu saat, sekumpulan serbuk aneh berwarna magenta tersebar dari atas puncak menara. Serbuk-serbuk tersebut menghujani seluruh Tokyo City selama empat hari, empat malam. Dari sanalah, mulai tercipta manusia-manusia yang memiliki kekuatan khusus akibat mutasi yang terjadi. Semenjak itu pula, warna cahaya bulan di kota ini berubah merah. Tidak ada lagi cahaya matahari. Kota ini selalu dalam keadaan malam, tanpa bintang._

_Banyak yang sudah mencoba mendekati Menara Babel untuk mencari tahu ada apa di sana. Namun, semuanya hanya berakhir dengan kegagalan. Di sekelilingnya terpasang kekkai yang membungkus menara tersebut layaknya sebuah kepompong. Melindungi, serta memisahkannya dari dunia luar._

_Itulah sepenggal cerita yang aku dengar dari seorang kenalanku. Bagi aku, Gaara, serta Sakura, dia adalah seorang figur Kakak laki-laki sekaligus juga penyelamat nyawa kami bertiga delapan tahun yang lalu. Bagaimana kisah kami hingga bisa bertemu dengannya? Sayangnya, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk menceritakannya._

- Kusanagi 77 -

Sebuah _VW Beetle_ klasik berwarna hitam melaju mulus menyusuri jalanan Tokyo _City._ Di sepanjang perjalanan, Naruto hanya memandang bosan pemandangan yang terlihat dari kaca mobil di samping kanannya. Sementara Gaara yang mengemudikan mobil tersebut, sesekali tampak menoleh ke arah remaja berambut pirang yang sedang diliputi oleh awan mendung. _Mood_ Naruto benar-benar tampak sangat buruk akibat kejadian yang dialaminya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Tampang mereka berdua juga terlihat berantakan karena bersusah payah lolos dari mansion yang ternyata sudah ditanami sistem penghancuran diri yang tak lama aktif setelah kedua pembunuh dari Nemesis itu menghilang.

"Aneh... Kenapa jika kau yang mengemudikan, mobil ini tidak bermasalah?" Naruto akhirnya memulai percakapan.

"Mungkin benda ini lebih menyukaiku dibandingkan denganmu..." jawab Gaara dengan nada datarnya.

"Ha ha ha..." Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan tawa garing.

"Naruto, sebaiknya kau istirahat. Wajahmu tampak lelah. Jika sudah sampai, aku akan membangunkanmu..."

"Aku tidak mengantuk..." Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Gaara, "Klien itu... Dia dibunuh dengan cara apa?"

"Ditembak tepat pada kepala... Menurut salah satu bawahannya yang menelepon Sakura, Bos mereka dibunuh ketika memberikan kata-kata sambutan pada pesta ulang tahunnya yang diadakan malam ini. Sakura berusaha menghubungimu untuk memberitahu pembatalan misi. Tapi, ponselmu tidak aktif. PDA-mu juga..."

"..."

Gaara yang tidak mendapatkan respon apapun dari Naruto merasa sedikit aneh. Ia pun kemudian melirik ke arahnya, "Padahal tadi kau bilang tidak mengantuk, sekarang kau malah tertidur pulas seperti itu..." gumam Gaara dengan ekspresi datar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hampir empat puluh menit berlalu...

Mobil tersebut akhirnya tiba di depan pintu masuk sebuah bar bernama _White Wolf_. Bar bertingkat dua yang memiliki luas bangunan cukup besar. Di dalam bar, tampak seorang Bartender yang berusia sekitar tiga puluhan sedang melayani pesanan seorang wanita cantik. Meskipun sudah kepala tiga, hal itu tidak tampak pada penampilan fisiknya. Wajah tampan serta postur tubuhnya yang sempurna telah memikat hati para wanita muda yang berkunjung ke sana. Bahkan beberapa di antara mereka secara terang-terangan menginginkan _sex_ dengannya.

Suara lonceng pintu yang berbunyi, membuat Bartender tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya. Tampaklah sosok Gaara yang masuk sambil menggendong Naruto di punggungnya. Penampilan mereka berdua yang seperti baru saja menyelamatkan diri dari kejaran King Kong di dalam hutan belantara, sukses menarik perhatian beberapa pengunjung bar.

Suara tawa terdengar dari Bartender berambut putih itu yang membuat para pengunjung wanita yang mendengarnya semakin terpesona. Bagi mereka, suara tawanya terdengar menggairahkan. Sedangkan bagi Gaara dan beberapa pengunjung pria di sana, suara tawanya terdengar menyebalkan.

"Ahahahaha! Tampangmu kacau sekali, Gaara! Dan betapa terlihat nyamannya Naruto tidur di punggungmu. Kalian berdua tampak seperti induk Koala dengan anaknya..." Gaara yang mendengar perkataan yang dilontarkan oleh Bartender di hadapannya hanya membalasnya dengan ekspresi wajah yang terlihat lebih datar dari biasanya. Ia lalu berjalan menuju sebuah pintu yang berada di pojok kiri bar, membukanya, kemudian menutupnya kembali dengan kuat.

**BRAKK!**

'_Dia marah..._' batin Bartender yang memiliki nama lengkap Hatake Kakashi yang sekarang tampak _sweatdrop_.

Gaara terus menyusuri lorong yang membawanya ke arah tangga menuju lantai dua. Setelah sampai tepat di bawah anak tangga pertama, ia segera menaikinya. Sedangkan di telinga kanannya terdengar dengkuran halus serta nafas hangat Naruto yang membuatnya sedikit tersenyum. Jika saja Naruto atau Sakura melihat senyumannya, dapat dipastikan mereka berdua akan berteriak histeris diikuti oleh serangan _blitz_ kamera milik Sakura yang akan mengabadikan _moment_ super langka tersebut. Sedangkan Kakashi, ia mungkin akan terkena serangan jantung mendadak.

**Tap... Tap... Tap...**

Langkah demi langkah berlalu, akhirnya ia tiba di depan pintu sebuah kamar.

**Cklek!**

Pintu kamar itu terbuka, menghadirkan sebuah ruangan dengan penataan sederhana yang hanya mendapatkan sumber penerangan cahaya dari luar jendela.

Perlahan-lahan, Gaara membaringkan tubuh Naruto di atas tempat tidur, membuat remaja berambut pirang tersebut sedikit menggeliat tak nyaman. Setelah itu, ia segera beranjak menuju kamar mandi yang berada di dalam sana. Mengambil sebuah handuk kecil beserta sebuah wadah yang sebelumnya diisi oleh air hangat, kemudian beranjak kembali menuju Naruto yang masih tertidur dengan pulas.

"Ini akan sangat merepotkan..." gumam Gaara masih dengan tampang _stoic_-nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa menit terlewati...

"Akhirnya selesai..." Gaara mengambil duduk di samping Naruto yang tubuh serta pakaiannya kini sudah bersih. Tangan kanannya terulur menyentuh lembut permukaan kulit wajah di hadapannya. Namun, sentuhannya terhenti ketika mencapai bagian permukaan bibir yang terasa halus pada ujung saraf jari-jari miliknya.

Sebuah cahaya merah tiba-tiba saja bersinar menyelimuti tubuh remaja berambut pirang itu, membuat Gaara secara refleks melepaskan sentuhannya. Tak lama, muncullah sebuah sabit besar yang lalu berubah wujud menjadi sesosok hewan rubah berekor sembilan dengan ukuran tubuh menyamai kucing dewasa.

Rubah tersebut menggeram ke arah Gaara. Ekspresinya menunjukan ketidaksukaan.

"Kau dapat membaca niatku, ya..." gumam Gaara sambil menyunggingkan sebuah seringai tipis.

- Kusanagi 77 -

Di salah satu kamar bangunan apartement tua yang terletak di Tokyo _City_, tampaklah sosok Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di dekat sebuah jendela besar. Kedua matanya menatap tajam Menara Babel yang tampak menjulang tinggi membelah langit malam.

Suasana di sekelilingnya sangat hening. Hingga sebuah _e-mail _masuk mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Sasuke melangkahkan kedua kakinya, mengambil ponsel miliknya yang tergeletak di atas sofa yang berada tidak jauh di dekatnya.

Ia kemudian melihat isi _e-mail _itu. Sebuah _e-mail_ pemberitahuan mengenai mangsa selanjutnya...

.

.

.

**TBC**

Sorry banget fic ini aku re-publish. Pas baca ulang chapter pertama, aku merasa endingnya agak nanggung gak enak(?) Jadi aku putusin re-publish chapter ini dengan penambahan beberapa paragraf baru.

Makasih banyak yang udah mo baca ulang lagi fic ini... Sorry, klo ceritanya tidak menarik dan terkesan membosankan...

Jaa Ne~


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Note:** Meski waktunya menunjukan pagi hari, tapi di dalam fic ini semuanya selalu ber-_setting_ pada malam hari (klo yang baca chapter awalnya, pasti paham XD).

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Di mana... Aku...?**_

_**Cpyak!**_

_**Ini... Darah...? Kenapa di sekelilingku banyak sekali darah...?**_

_"Kakak, aku takut..."_

_**Siapa...?**_

_"Kenapa Ayah dan Ibu tidak bersembunyi saja bersama kita?"_

_**Ayah...? Ibu...?**_

_"Sasuke! Cepat pergi!"_

_**Suara ini...**_

_"Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau meninggalkan Kakak sendirian!"_

_"Cepat pergi dari sini! Turuti kata-kataku sekarang juga!"_

_**Itachi...?**_

_"Kakak...! KAKAAKKKKKK...!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sunday / August_ 21, 2044...

07.15...

Kedua kelopak mata yang tadinya tertutup, membuka dengan lebar. Sasuke baru saja terbangun dari mimpinya. Mimpi yang menampilkan beberapa kilasan _memory_ masa lalu yang terus menghantuinya setiap kali ia tertidur. Nafasnya terdengar memburu. Kemeja hitamnya tampak basah oleh keringat.

_'Mimpi itu lagi...'_ Sasuke menatap langit-langit ruang tamu tempatnya berada dengan pandangan sedikit sayu. Cukup lama ia termenung, hingga suara tiga ketukan dari luar salah satu jendela besar yang ada di sana, membuyarkan lamunannya.

**Tok...! Tok...! Tok...!**

Ia bangkit duduk. Kedua iris hitamnya melirik ke arah jendela. Di luar sana, tampaklah sosok Sai yang melambaikan tangan kanannya. Pemuda pucat itu menyunggingkan senyuman palsu. Sasuke menghela nafas. Kedua kaki putih melangkah, beranjak dari atas sofa hitam yang menjadi tempat peristirahatan tubuh lelahnya.

**Tap... Tap... Tap... Tap...**

Sasuke melangkah dengan tenang. Keadaan ruangan tanpa sinar lampu, tidak membuatnya kesulitan untuk mendekati jendela besar tempat Sai menunggu. Seekor elang terbuat dari tinta hitam menjadi pijakan pemuda pucat. Ketika langkah kaki akhirnya terhenti, Sai memberikan isyarat meminta Sasuke yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya untuk membukakan benda persegi panjang berkaca penghalang jalan masuknya. Sasuke hanya menatap tanpa ekspresi. Tangan kanannya terulur. Sai merasa sedikit lega karena teman datarnya mau berbaik hati. Tapi, ia salah paham. Dengan satu tarikan, gorden jendela tertutup. Sai pun mematung.

**Tok...! Tok...! Tok...!**

Kali ini, tiga ketukan lain pada pintu.

Sasuke tidak mempedulikannya. Ia lebih memilih menyalakan saklar lampu, berjalan ke arah dapur, mengambil sebungkus _snack_, membuka pintu kulkas, serta mengambil sekaleng jus tomat.

**Tok...! Tok...! Tok...!**

Lagi-lagi, tiga ketukan yang sama. Masih tidak ada tanggapan apapun dari pemuda berkulit putih yang sekarang duduk di sofa sambil membuka kaleng jus miliknya.

"Ck!" decakan singkat terdengar dari sosok bergigi tajam yang berdiri di luar pintu. Sebuah pedang besar dengan panjang hampir menyamai tubuhnya tersandang pada punggungnya. Kedua iris violetnya menatap bosan, "Kau tidak memberikanku pilihan lain..." dalam satu tarikan pedang, ia memotong benda berkenop di hadapannya dengan cepat. Sebuah tendangan kuat pun dilancarkan, membuat isi yang berada di dalam tidak lagi terhalangi. Sasuke hanya merendahkan sedikit tubuhnya, saat salah satu potongan kayu terbang meluncur tepat ke arah kepalanya.

Urat kekesalan tampak jelas pada wajah pemuda yang kini mulai melangkah masuk. Dahinya berkerut. Deretan gigi bergemeretak.

"Kau ini tega sekali sama teman, Yang Mulia Paduka Lucifer..." gumamnya sedikit menyindir.

"Untuk apa kau datang kemari, Sui?"

"Hanya iseng saja. Aku merasa bosan terus berdiam diri di markas..."

"Dia bohong, Sasuke. Sebenarnya, Sui merasa kau mungkin kesepian karena hanya tinggal di dalam apartement tua ini seorang diri. Dia bahkan mengajakku ikut karena grogi. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau bisa tolong bukakan jendela ini, Sasuke? Aku merasa seperti dicuekin nih," Sai berkata dengan lantang dari luar jendela. Sedangkan Suigetsu wajahnya merah padam karena rasa malu bercampur amarah.

"Ah...! Aku hampir lupa! Sui juga sebenarnya pengagum rahasi-"

"TUTUP MULUTMU, BIBIR TEBAL!" Suigetsu berlari menghentakan kedua kakinya. Tangan kanan menyibak gorden jendela. Sosok Sai yang sedang duduk santai di atas elang tinta hitam terpantul pada kedua iris violet yang memandang tajam. Pedang _Kubikiri Hocho_ segera diayunkan tanpa ragu. Jendela tak berdosa akhirnya menjadi korban kedua.

"Sebelum kau pergi dari sini, akan kupastikan kau memperbaikinya terlebih dahulu, **HOZUKI SUIGETSU**," aura hitam keluar dari tubuh Sang Lucifer. Tatapan matanya penuh dengan nafsu membunuh. Dalam hitungan menit, pintu dan jendela miliknya telah berganti status menjadi almarhum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

07.35...

"Aku jadi merasa kasihan dengan Sui..." ucapan simpatik terlontar dari pemuda pucat. Pandangannya tertuju kepada pemuda bergigi tajam yang sedang sibuk memperbaiki pintu.

"Menurutmu ini gara-gara siapa, HAH?!" Suigetsu menatap nyalang.

"Hei... Jangan menimpakan kesalahan padaku. Kau sendiri 'kan yang menghancurkannya? Jika mau marah, marah saja kepada dirimu sendiri karena tidak bisa menahan emosi..." senyuman palsu tersungging. Kesabaran Suigetsu semakin menipis.

**"Sui..."** Sasuke mengancam.

"Tck...!" Suigetsu mengurungkan niatnya. Ia pun melanjutkan pekerjaannya kembali.

"Sasuke, aku dengar kau mendapat tugas baru..." Sai mengalihkan perhatiannya. Kedua iris hitamnya menatap sebuah sketsa gambar yang sedang ia buat. Tangan kanannya yang memegang pensil, bergerak lincah di atas kertas putih berukuran A4, "... Sampai kapan kau akan melakukan hal ini...?" kedua mata Sasuke sedikit membelalak. Suigetsu menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Apa maksudmu, Sai?"

"Meskipun semuanya kau laksanakan dengan sempurna, kau tidak menikmati seratus persen apa yang kau lakukan. Tali kekang seperti apa yang Nemesis pasangkan di lehermu, Sasuke?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Haaa... Baiklah... Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk mengatakannya..." Sai memberikan sentuhan akhir pada sketsa miliknya, "Menurutmu, apa dia akan muncul lagi dalam tugasmu kali ini?" sketsa gambar diperlihatkan. Sketsa seorang remaja laki-laki berekor sembilan yang membawa sebuah sabit besar.

"Siapa dia?" Suigetsu penasaran.

"Seorang _Hunter_... Kami berdua bertemu sewaktu misi Shimura Danzo. Sebenarnya, aku sangat tertarik dengan bola mata miliknya. Ingin sekali aku cungkil dan kujadikan sebagai tambahan koleksiku. Bagaimana denganmu, Sasuke?" Sai menatap pemuda _stoic_, "Waktu itu, pertama kalinya aku melihat kau tidak menghabisi orang yang menghalangimu. Apa kau juga tertarik padanya?"

Iris hitam menatap lekat sketsa gambar, "Aku tidak tertarik padanya..." jawaban monoton terdengar, menutup percakapan.

- Kusanagi 77 -

_White Wolf, _08.20...

Seorang remaja berambut pirang mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Ia baru saja terbangun dari tidur. Iris biru berputar, mengitari setiap sudut ruangan. Suasana yang tidak asing. Aroma yang tidak asing. Otak memproses informasi yang diterima. _Memory Box_ dibuka, mencari ingatan mengenai tempat yang terlihat sangat familiar, _'Ini... Kamarku...? Rupanya kemarin malam aku tertidur dalam perjalanan pulang...'_ Naruto bangkit duduk setelah mendapatkan kepingan _memory_ yang tepat.

Remaja berambut pirang terdiam. Kilasan suatu peristiwa berputar dalam kepalanya, "Mata merah dengan tiga _tomoe_ hitam..." ia berpikir, membuat jaringan otaknya bekerja. Menggali lebih dalam informasi ingatan yang masih samar, "... Rasanya aku pernah melihat mata yang serupa. Tapi, di mana...?" Naruto semakin menyelam jauh, menggali semua kumpulan _memory_ miliknya. Kedua mata membelalak, ketika ia berhasil mengingatnya.

Beranjak dari tempat tidur, kedua kaki miliknya berlari cepat menuju suatu tempat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

08.33...

Warna putih bersih mendominasi sebuah kamar yang diterangi cahaya lampu neon. Seorang pria berambut putih duduk bersandar di samping kanan tempat tidur. Karpet berbulu lembut menjadi alas. Tangan kanan memegang sebuah buku. Iris hitam membaca setiap kalimat demi kalimat yang membuatnya semakin menatap kagum. Bunyi detik jarum jam menjadi musik pengiring sempurna suasana tenang di dalam sana. Semilir angin hangat berhembus dari salah satu jendela terbuka membuat gorden di kedua sisinya melambai halus. Hembusan nafas lega terdengar setelah mencapai kalimat penutup, "I-Ini cerita yang sangat luar biasa! Aku jadi tidak sabar menunggu seri _Icha Icha_ selanjutnya! Lebih baik, kubaca ulang dari awal la..."

**GEBRAK!**

Pintu kamar terbuka keras. Perhatian pria rambut putih teralihkan. Ekspresi terkejut terlihat jelas di wajahnya, "Na-Naruto...?!"

"Lepas..."

"Ha?" Kakashi bingung. Satu kata yang terucap dari mulut Naruto terdengar ambigu. Kedua iris matanya hanya dapat mengikuti pergerakan remaja berambut pirang yang semakin mendekatinya.

"Cepat lepas... Aku ingin melihatnya..."

"Tu-Tunggu dulu, Naruto... Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud- Uwaaaaa! Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau tidak bisa melepasnya sekasar itu! Biar aku saja yang melepasnya sendiri! Ugh...! Berhenti...! Kubilang berhenti...!" seruan Kakashi memenuhi sepanjang koridor lantai dua, membuat Gaara serta Sakura yang mendengarnya segera keluar dari kamar mereka. Derap langkah kaki ganda bergema, menuju kamar Sang Pemilik Bar.

**BRAK!**

Pintu kamar yang tidak tertutup rapat, terbuka keras untuk kedua kalinya. Iris jade membelalak lebar meskipun hanya selama 0,5 detik. Sedangkan gadis berambut pink menyeringai lebar mendapatkan _fansevice_ tidak terduga. Di hadapan mereka terpampang pemandangan yang akan membuat siapapun salah sangka. Remaja berambut pirang berada di posisi bawah pria berambut putih. Kedua tangan miliknya dicengkram pada masing-masing sisi kepala. Kaus yang dipakai olehnya tersingkap hingga atas perut. Nafas pria yang berada di atasnya terdengar memburu. Kancing kemeja putih yang dikenakannya terbuka seluruhnya menampilkan postur tubuh sempurna. Kedua kaki miliknya berada di antara kedua kaki Naruto yang terbuka lebar.

"Aku tak menyangka hubungan kalian ternyata seperti itu... Fufufufufu..." Sakura tertawa ganjil.

"Hubungan...?" Kakashi segera menyadari posisinya, "Ah! Ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan!" ia beranjak dari atas tubuh Naruto, "Sebenarnya... Sebenarnya... Se..." perkataan Kakashi tercekat di tenggorokan. Wajahnya berubah pucat. Kilasan _memory_ indah semasa hidup tiba-tiba berputar di dalam kepalanya bagaikan video rekaman akhir hayat sebelum nyawanya diambil oleh sosok _Shinigami_ berambut merah yang memandang tajam ke arahnya.

"Gaara! Kau masih ingat mata aneh yang dimiliki Lucifer, 'kan?" raut wajah Gaara kembali cerah sewaktu mendengar suara Naruto. Kakashi dapat bernafas lega, "Aku baru ingat kalau Kakashi juga memiliki mata yang sama!" Naruto melirik pria berambut putih, "Nah...! Sekarang, biarkan aku melepasnya!"

"Biar aku saja! Kau hanya membuat mataku sakit!" lensa kontak hitam mata kiri terlepas, menampilkan wujud mata sesungguhnya.

"Lihat, Gaara! Benar-benar sama, 'kan?!" Naruto membuat kepala Kakashi menoleh ke arah remaja berambut merah. Pria itu bisa merasakan otot lehernya sedikit tertarik.

"Maksudmu, _Sharingan_?" Sakura bertanya.

"Sha... Apa?"

"_Sharingan_. Kemampuan istimewa Klan Uchiha," jelas Gaara.

"Kalau begitu, Kakashi berasal dari-"

"Bukan... Aku mendapatkan mata ini dari sahabatku yang telah meninggal..." pria berambut putih memegang lehernya yang terasa sakit, "Jika Lucifer memiliki mata yang sama, berarti dia adalah satu-satunya Uchiha yang masih tersisa..."

"Satu-satunya?"

"Klan Uchiha sudah musnah dalam peristiwa dua puluh tahun yang lalu..."

- Kusanagi 77 -

_Rooftop_ sebuah gedung, 09.00...

Langit gelap masih menyelimuti Tokyo _City_ yang dikenal dengan sebutan Kota Malam Abadi. Bulan purnama merah pun masih bersinar. Angin berhembus menerbangkan suara senandung seorang pemuda berkulit nyaris menyamai salju. Iris hitam memandang datar Menara Babel penuh misteri. Suara lolongan janggal sesekali terdengar menggema dari menara perampas cahaya matahari. Pedang _Katana_ berdiam statis di samping kanannya. Helaian rambut hitam membelai lembut paras wajah miliknya.

_"Meskipun semuanya kau laksanakan dengan sempurna, kau tidak menikmati seratus persen apa yang kau lakukan. Tali kekang seperti apa yang Nemesis pasangkan di lehermu, Sasuke?"_

Suara senandung terhenti. Iris hitam mulai pudar, berganti dengan warna merah. Kemarahan tampak menghiasi wajah yang biasanya tanpa ekspresi. Sang Lucifer beranjak dari tempatnya, menyandang Pedang _Katana_ yang selalu setia menemaninya. Di atas ketinggian 70 meter, ia melompat. Waktu terasa berjalan lambat ketika gaya gravitasi bumi menariknya jatuh. Cahaya Sang Raja Malam tertutup oleh awan hitam. Saat cahaya kembali, sosoknya menghilang bagaikan ilusi.

- Kusanagi 77 -

_White Wolf_, 10.00...

"Targetmu selanjutnya adalah dia, Naruto..." Sakura memperlihatkan foto seorang pria yang terpampang pada layar laptop miliknya, "Pelaku pembunuhan berantai yang membuat pihak mafia dari Keluarga Yamanaka menggemertakan gigi mereka. Harga perburuannya: 80.000.000 Yen. Pria ini memiliki ciri khas dalam melakukan pembunuhan. Pertama, lokasi mayat selalu ditemukan di dalam properti yang dimiliki oleh Yamanaka. Kedua, leher mayat mengerut hingga di luar batas kewajaran akibat cekikan yang sangat kuat. Ketiga, lirik lagu _Gloomy Sunday _yang diselipkan pada saku mayat."

"_Gloomy Sunday..._? Lagu apa itu?"

"Lagu pengantar kematian atau dikenal juga dengan lagu bunuh diri... _Gloomy Sunday_, disusun oleh pianis-komposer Rezső Seress dari Hungaria pada tahun 1933. Liriknya diambil dari sebuah puisi karya László Jávor. Nada lagunya sangat aneh dan mencekam. Lagu sedih monoton yang sarat akan kematian dengan mudah membujuk siapapun yang mendengarkannya untuk melakukan bunuh diri..." jelas Gaara.

"Aku lebih menyukai lirik aslinya dibandingkan dengan lirik lagu yang telah diperhalus..." gadis berambut pink bernyanyi. Suaranya sangat indah. Namun, suasana kelam dari lirik lagu yang dinyanyikan membuat Naruto merinding.

_Gloomy Sunday with a hundred white flowers_

_I was waiting for you my dearest with a prayer_

_A Sunday morning, chasing after my dreams_

_The carriage of my sorrow returned to me without you_

_It is since then that my Sundays have been forever sad_

_Tears my only drink, the sorrow my bread..._

"He-Hentikan Sakura! Kau ingin membuatku bunuh diri, ya?!" wajah Naruto pucat. Sakura menyeringai.

"Berapa kalipun aku melihatnya, wajah ketakutanmu itu sangat menggemaskan! Kau sependapat denganku 'kan, Gaara?" iris emerald melirik remaja berambut merah.

"Ya... Terlalu menggemaskan..."

"Bilang saja kalau kalian ini sebenarnya senang sekali melihat penderitaanku..." Naruto menatap bosan, "Ngomong-ngomong, nama Yamanaka rasanya terdengar sangat familiar..."

"Naruto, apa kau lupa dengan Yamanaka Ino? Dia pelanggan tetap bar milik Kakashi," Gaara bertanya.

"Percuma Gaara, daya ingat Naruto sangat lemah jika berhubungan dengan seseorang yang tidak terlalu menarik perhatiannya," balas gadis berambut pink membuat remaja berambut pirang sedikit tersinggung.

"Sakura, dari tadi aku penasaran akan sesuatu..." perkataan Gaara menarik perhatian Sakura serta Naruto, "Kau bilang, lokasi mayat selalu ditemukan di dalam properti yang dimiliki oleh Yamanaka. Apa pembunuhannya juga dilakukan di sana?"

"Ya... Sosoknya saat melakukan pembunuhan terekam oleh kamera pengawas. Karena hal itu juga wajah pembunuhnya dapat diketahui. Setelah mendengar penjelasanku, kau pasti merasa janggal, 'kan?" Gaara mengangguk, "Para pengawal Keluarga Yamanaka tentu saja segera bergerak untuk menghabisi Sang Culprit. Tapi, mereka tidak berhasil. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena dia pemilik kekuatan khusus sama sepertimu, Gaara. Bedanya, jika kekuatan khususmu adalah pasir, maka kekuatan khusus miliknya adalah lompatan dimensi. Dengan kemampuannya, dia bisa muncul dan menghilang begitu saja bagaikan sihir," jelas Sakura.

"Ternyata, dia mangsa yang menarik..." Naruto terlihat bersemangat. Seringai lebar tersungging di bibirnya. Perburuan pun segera dimulai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah gudang kosong, 10.30...

**Tap... Tap... Tap... Tap...**

"Kenapa kau yang datang...? Di mana Sai?" iris hitam menatap sosok pemuda bergigi tajam yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Si Bibir Tebal mendapat tugas mendadak. Jadi dia menyuruhku untuk mengantarkan barang pesananmu. Ini... _Member card_ yang kau minta. Dan ini, kulit wajah pemilik asli yang sudah dia poles dengan sempurna. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan menggunakan wajah palsu seperti ini. Kenapa kau tidak menghabisi saja semua orang yang ada di sana?"

"Tempat itu dimiliki oleh Keluarga Yamanaka. Mereka tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan target. Bukan keluarga. Bukan anak buah. Bukan pelayan. Bukan siapapun. Dia hanyalah keberadaan asing... Lagipula, Ketua tidak menyuruhku untuk menghabisi mereka semua..."

"Sasuke... Mungkin kau akan marah jika aku mengatakan hal ini. Tapi, aku benar-benar harus mengatakannya. Jika kau ingin bebas, jangan kau tahan. Aku akan selalu menjadi temanmu meskipun kita tidak satu organisasi lagi..."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Sui?" ekspresi Sasuke sedikit tidak suka.

"Kau masih ingat dengan perkataan Sai, 'kan?" iris hitam membelalak, "Sebenarnya, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Karena itu..."

"Meskipun ingin melakukannya, aku tidak bisa..." Sasuke melangkahkan kedua kakinya, "Terimakasih, kau telah mengantarkan barang pesananku..." sosok Sang Lucifer pun menghilang dalam sekejap mata. Meninggalkan iris violet yang menatap cemas.

_**Flashback**_

_"Sui, kau punya waktu luang, 'kan? Bisa tolong antarkan ini pada Sasuke?" pemuda pucat menyunggingkan senyum palsu. Pemuda bergigi tajam melirik malas._

_"Kenapa bukan kau sendiri saja?"_

_"Tidak bisa. Karena setelah ini, aku ingin menyusup ke ruang arsip Nemesis..." jawaban Sai sukses membuat Suigetsu tersedak ludahnya sendiri._

_"Uhuk! Uhuk...! KAU SUDAH GILA, YA?! Yang akan kau lakukan itu pelanggaran berat! Bahkan lebih berat dibandingkan dengan kau keluar dari Nemesis begitu saja lalu menghilang tanpa jejak!"_

_"Aku tahu itu... Tapi, aku penasaran akan sesuatu..." ekspresi wajah Sai berubah serius._

_"Apa semua ini tentang Sasuke?" Suigetsu mulai meredakan emosinya._

_"Ya..." Sai menyunggingkan kembali senyum palsunya, "Saat pertama kali aku melihat Sang Lucifer bekerja dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, aku sangat terkejut sekaligus juga merasa kagum. Tapi, saat itu juga aku sadar, dia tidak menikmati apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Seringai kejam serta mengerikan tersungging di bibirnya, namun hatinya berteriak... Aku penasaran, tali kekang seperti apa yang mengikat leher miliknya..." jelas Sai._

_Pemuda bergigi tajam menghela nafas, "... Jika kau sudah penasaran begitu, seberapa keras pun aku mencegahmu, kau tidak akan dengar..." Suigetsu menatap sebal, "Kembalilah dengan selamat... Kalau kau tidak ada, aku jadi tidak punya teman berdebat..." Sai terkejut._

_"Aku tidak menyangka kau sangat menyukaiku, Sui..."_

_"BUKAN ITU MAKSUDKU!"_

_"Tenang saja... Kau kira aku ini siapa? Tidak semudah itu aku ketahuan dalam hal yang berhubungan dengan menyusup..."_

_**Flashback Off**_

"Kenapa aku harus mengenal kalian berdua yang membuatku jadi merasa tidak tenang begini sih...?" gerutu Suigetsu seorang diri sepeninggalan Sasuke.

- Kusanagi 77 -

11.20...

Zona X-88, atau dulu dikenal dengan nama Shibuya, adalah tempat hiburan terbesar bagi masyarakat Tokyo _City._ Di sini, terdapat banyak bangunan casino, club, serta hotel mewah yang semuanya dimiliki dan dikelola oleh pihak Mafia. Salah satu di antaranya sebuah properti milik Keluarga Yamanaka bernama Chicago Club.

"Sejujurnya..." iris biru menatap hampa, "Aku tidak mau melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam club seperti ini..." ekspresi wajahnya tampak suram, "Demi 80.000.000 Yen, apa boleh buat..." Naruto mengacak pelan rambut pirangnya. Langkah kaki santai mendekati pintu masuk club yang dijaga oleh seorang pria bertubuh kekar.

"Selamat datang. Silakan gesekan _member card_ Anda di sini..." pinta Sang Penjaga dengan sopan.

Naruto merogoh saku kanan celananya, mengambil sebuah kartu berwarna hitam yang diberikan oleh Sakura sebelum ia berangkat.

**Sraaak...**

**Piiip...**

Foto diri Naruto terpampang pada sebuah layar kecil berukuran 7x7 cm beserta data identitas keanggotaannya. Selesai melakukan pengecekan data berikut scan wajah, suara monoton mesin pun terdengar.

_Name: Amakusa Kurama_

_Member id: 7875-K5783_

_**ACCEPTABLE ACCESS**_

"Selamat bersenang-senang, Tuan..." pintu masuk terbuka. Ekspresi wajah Naruto berubah lebih suram, _'Kenapa dari sekian banyak nama, Sakura harus memakai nama ini, sih? Apa jangan-jangan dia fetish nama Kyuubi sama Kurama, ya...?' _Naruto mengerutkan dahinya,_ 'Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak menyangka Sakura bisa mendapatkan kartu ini dengan mudah dari gadis Yamanaka itu. Sejak kapan dia berhubungan akrab dengannya? Yang namanya cewek ternyata susah sekali ditebak...'_

Lima menit setelah sosok Naruto menghilang, seorang pemuda berwajah tampan, beriris emas, serta berambut kelabu menjalani prosedur yang sama ketika hendak memasuki club.

_Name: Murata Shinji_

_Member id: 7548-L6646_

_**ACCEPTABLE ACCESS**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Flashback**_

_"Chicago Club...?" salah satu alis Naruto terangkat._

_"Yap... Tempat itu satu-satunya properti milik Yamanaka yang masih bersih dari mayat hasil karyanya. Sekarang, coba kau lihat beberapa rekaman video yang aku dapatkan dari klien..." Sakura memasukan sebuah memory card pada slot memory ponsel canggihnya, "Ini..." Naruto segera mengambil benda berwarna cherry blossom yang disodorkan padanya lalu membuka aplikasi pemutar video. Iris biru melihat satu demi satu rekaman dengan teliti. Hingga akhirnya, ia menemukan sesuatu._

_"Hari dan waktu dia melakukan pembunuhan... Semuanya sama..." Naruto bergumam pelan._

_"Benar sekali! Pria ini selalu melakukannya pada Hari Minggu, jam dua belas tepat. Tampaknya, dia tidak hanya sekedar menyelipkan lirik lagu Gloomy Sunday pada saku mayat, tapi juga membunuhnya mengikuti nama hari serta jumlah huruf pada judul lagu tersebut. Dengan begini, ciri khas pembunuhannya jadi bertambah. Pertama, lokasi mayat selalu ditemukan di dalam properti yang dimiliki oleh Yamanaka. Kedua, leher mayat mengerut hingga di luar batas kewajaran akibat cekikan yang sangat kuat. Ketiga, lirik lagu Gloomy Sunday yang diselipkan pada saku mayat. Dan yang keempat, hari serta waktu pembunuhan yang aku jelaskan tadi..." Sakura merogoh saku kiri celana pendeknya, "Setelah melihat rekaman-rekaman itu, kau pasti mengerti kenapa pihak Yamanaka selalu gagal menghabisinya... Kekuatan khusus milik pria ini sangat merepotkan..." sebuah kartu berwarna hitam diserahkan kepada remaja berambut pirang._

_"Apa ini...?"_

_"Member card Chicago Club yang aku minta Ino membuatkan satu untukmu... Ah! Hampir saja aku lupa...! Club yang akan kau datangi nanti adalah tempat komunitas khusus cowok penyuka sesama jenis. Jadi berhati-hatilah, Naruto..."_

_**"WHUUUAAATTT?!"**_

_**Flashback Off**_

Chicago Club, 11.30...

_'I-Ini... __**INI CLUB YANG SANGAT MENGERIKAAANNN!'**_

Suasana ruangan yang diterangi oleh berbagai macam efek pencahayaan, hentakan musik remix ber-volume tinggi, asap rokok, bau minuman keras, aroma parfum yang menyengat, suara gelak tawa, semuanya membuat _mood_ Naruto bertambah buruk. Wajahnya bahkan tidak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan ekspresi _horror_ ketika ia tidak sengaja melihat sebuah pemandangan nista.

Beberapa meter di hadapannya, seorang pemuda berwajah 'manis' tampak terbaring pasrah di atas sebuah sofa panjang berwarna hitam. Jas dan kemeja yang dipakainya sudah berantakan. Erangan serta desahan erotis keluar dari mulutnya saat seorang pria dengan postur tubuh maskulin menjilati bagian batang alat kelamin yang masih terbungkus oleh kain celana dalam milik pemuda yang kini menggigit bibir bawahnya.

**GLEK!**

Wajah Naruto memucat. Tubuhnya berkeringat dingin, _'Aku baru pernah melihat sesama cowok melakukan itu! Untung saja Gaara tidak bisa ikut dalam misi karena harus membantu Kakashi mengurus bar. Akhir-akhir ini, pengunjung bar semakin banyak. Kalau dia ikut... AKU BINGUNG HARUS BERSIKAP SEPERTI APA!'_ Naruto menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Haiiii manis..." sebuah sapaan genit membuat Naruto mematung, "Kenapa kau sendirian saja, hmm?" iris biru melirik seorang pria yang sekarang merangkul pundaknya, "Bagaimana kalau aku temani kau? Akan kubuat kau senang hingga melayang ke Surga..." tubuh Naruto merinding ketika bokongnya diremas-remas, "Wow! Bokongmu sangat berisi dan seksi! Pasti kau masih 'perawan', ya? Lubang milikmu pasti terasa sempit jika aku masuki..." Sang Pria berbisik, "... Kau membuat milikku berereksi hebat, _Honey_..."

**PTAS!**

Kesabaran Naruto putus. Iris biru berubah merah. Sesuatu di dalam dirinya bangkit...

**.**

**.**

**.**

_White Wolf_, di waktu yang sama...

"Gaara, kau yakin tidak apa-apa membiarkan Naruto pergi ke club semacam itu sendirian?" tanya Kakashi yang sedang melayani pesanan seorang wanita berdada besar, "Silakan... Ini _California Kiss_ pesanan anda, Nona..." Kakashi mengeluarkan senyuman maut yang membuat wajah wanita di hadapannya merona.

_(California Kiss: sejenis cocktail campuran Brandy California dengan Galliano Liqueur)._

"Selama makhluk itu bersamanya, dia tidak akan membiarkan Naruto dalam bahaya," jawab Gaara yang tampak sibuk melayani beberapa pelanggan lain, "Lagipula, kau tidak mungkin sanggup melayani pesanan dengan jumlah pelanggan sebanyak ini seorang diri..." lanjut Gaara, membuat Kakashi jadi merasa dikasihani.

"Tenang saja..." gumam Sakura yang baru kembali dari gudang penyimpanan mengambil beberapa stok minuman dan sempat mendengarkan sedikit percakapan mereka berdua, "Naruto bukanlah laki-laki lemah yang selalu perlu dilindungi. Lagian, kalau Gaara ikut menemaninya ke club semacam itu, dia pasti akan merasa canggung serta salah tingkah..." Sakura menyeringai. Suara tawa ganjil pun terdengar, "Fufufufufu... Aku penasaran dengan ekspresi wajahnya sekarang..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chicago Club...

**"Lepaskan tangan kotormu..."**

"Wah... Ternyata kau galak juga ya, _Pretty Boy_..." bokong Naruto semakin diremas kuat.

**"Kukatakan sekali lagi..."** iris merah melirik tajam, **"Lepaskan. Tangan. Kotormu. **_**Fuck Head**_**..."**

**BUAAGHH!**

Sang Pria terkejut, ketika sebuah sikutan kuat mengenai telak tulang hidung miliknya, "HI-HIDUNGKU...! BERANI SEKALI KAU MEMATAHKAN HIDUNG SEMPURNAKU!"

**"Sempurna...?"** seringai kejam ala Psikopat tersungging, **"Kalau begitu, akan kubuat hidung sempurnamu menjadi LEBIH SEMPURNA lagi, **_**OLD MAN**_**..."** belum sempat pria itu pulih dari rasa sakit akibat serangan tadi, pukulan bertubi-tubi kini menghantam seluruh bagian wajahnya tanpa ampun. Ia sama sekali tidak diberikan jeda untuk membalas serangan.

**DUAGH! BUGH! BAKK! DIEESH! DUG! BUGH! DUAGGHH!**

"HA-HAMPUNI AKHU! **AAAAKHH!** HUDAH CHUKHUPPP! **AARGGHH!** KHAU MENHANG! KHAU MENHANGGG!" seru Sang Pria yang wajahnya sudah lebam di mana-mana. Beberapa gigi patah. Darah mengalir dari lubang hidung serta kedua sudut bibirnya. Bahkan gaya bicaranya juga sudah kacau.

Naruto menghentikan sejenak serangannya**, "Napasmu bau... Mungkin organ dalammu sudah membusuk..."** tatapan dingin diberikan, **"Kau ingin aku mengampunimu...? Jangan berharap, **_**OLD MAN**_**..." **pukulan bertubi-tubi dilancarkan kembali. Iris merah menatap liar. Ekspresi wajahnya menyiratkan kesenangan saat ia mendengar teriak kesakitan dari pria yang nyaris sekarat. Beberapa pengunjung club menatap takut. Tidak ada seorang pun yang berani melerai perkelahian yang sudah terlihat jelas siapa pemenangnya. Tanpa disadari oleh Naruto, sepasang iris emas memperhatikan semua gerak-geriknya semenjak awal ia menyikut kuat hidung pria yang sekarang hanya mengeluarkan teriakan lemah.

_'Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan dia lagi... Gaya bertarungnya sangat barbar...'_ iris emas menatap datar. Namun, keterkejutan menghinggapi dirinya, ketika senandung sebuah lagu samar-samar terdengar. Naruto pun segera menghentikan kesenangannya, saat sebuah lirik lagu dengan nada monoton aneh membentur gendang telinga miliknya.

_Gloomy Sunday..._

_This last Sunday, my darling please come to me_

_There'll be a priest, a coffin, a catafalque and a winding-sheet_

_There'll be flowers for you, flowers and a coffin_

_**'Lagu ini...! Dari mana...?! Di mana dia...?!'**_ iris merah berputar mencari sumber suara tersebut. Begitu pula dengan pemuda beriris emas. Meskipun hentakan musik remix masih menghiasi suasana club, mereka berdua dapat mendengar lagu itu dengan jelas. Mungkin hanya mereka berdua saja yang bisa mendengarnya.

_Under the blossoming trees it will be my last journey_

_My eyes will be open, so that I could see you for a last time_

_Don't be afraid of my eyes, I'm blessing you even in my death_

_The last Sunday..._

Bersamaan dengan lirik akhir lagu, sebuah portal lubang hitam terbuka di belakang seorang Bartender. Sepasang tangan terulur keluar dari dalam sana dan segera mencekik leher Bartender itu sangat kuat, tepat ketika kedua pasang iris berbeda warna menatap ke arah yang sama. Tampaklah wajah seorang pria berambut abu-abu gelap dengan poni panjang menutupi mata kanannya. Sebuah senyuman lebar tersungging pada bibirnya yang berwarna ungu kehitaman.

**'**_**JACKPOT!**_**' **Naruto segera berlari cepat menerobos kerumunan pengunjung club. Kuku-kuku jarinya berubah menjadi cakar. Iris merah terfokus kepada Sang Target. Sedangkan beberapa meter dari arah kanannya, sosok pemuda beriris emas berlari menuju tempat yang sama. Dengan satu hentakan kaki, ia melompat. Sebuah Pedang _Katana_ muncul seperti sihir dari tangan kirinya. Sarung pedang terlepas, menampilkan keindahan bilah tajam senjata milik Sang Lucifer. Satu tebasan kuat dilancarkan ke arah leher pria berambut abu-abu gelap. Namun, sebuah sabit besar tiba-tiba menepis serangan itu. Iris emas membelalak, **"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau mengambil target buruanku, Lucifer!"**

**TRANG!**

Bersamaan dengan bunyi dentingan besi senjata yang saling terpisah, Sang Bartender yang telah merenggang nyawa dengan leher mengerut drastis terjatuh membentur lantai. Naruto serta pemuda beriris emas yang tidak lain adalah Sasuke, berdecak kesal saat menyadari target mereka telah meloloskan diri akibat perseteruan singkat tadi. Suasana di dalam sana berubah kacau. Hentakan suara musik berhenti. Semua pengunjung club berlomba menuju pintu _exit_.

**"SIAL...! Dia kabur!"**

"Ini semua karena kau, _Dobe_..." Sasuke bergumam datar sambil melepas kulit wajah palsu, wig, serta lensa kontak yang dipakai olehnya.

**"Jangan memanggiku **_**Dobe**_**! Aku melakukannya karena kau mau merebut targetku!"** iris merah melirik sebal, "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau menyamar segala? Percuma saja kau melakukannya karena aroma tubuhmu tidak bisa tersamarkan..." iris merah Naruto akhirnya berubah kembali menjadi biru langit. Suaranya pun tidak terdengar berat.

_'Aroma tubuh...? Apa dia mengingat aroma tubuhku?'_ Sasuke menatap Naruto aneh.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" iris hitam sedikit membelalak saat bertemu pandang langsung dengan iris biru. Sasuke kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya dan tidak berkata apapun. Naruto yang merasa tidak dipedulikan jadi kesal.

"Hei! Kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?!"

"Diamlah sebentar, _Dobe_... Kau mengganggu konsentrasiku..."

"Apa maksud- Mmmph!" perkataan Naruto terputus ketika Sasuke membekap mulutnya.

_'Dia menggunakan portal dimensi. Tidak ada cara lain untuk mengejarnya selain membuka paksa dimensi yang dia gunakan tadi. Jejaknya masih dapat kurasakan meskipun sangat samar. Lebih baik, segera kulakukan sebelum sisa energinya lenyap...'_ Sasuke mengaktifkan _Sharingan_ miliknya, membuat Naruto yang memberontak karena ingin melepaskan bekapan di mulutnya terdiam. Tiga _tomoe_ hitam bertransformasi menjadi bentuk yang berbeda. Ia lalu memusatkan energi pada kedua matanya, membuka paksa kembali portal yang telah menutup.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku tidak menyangka, kalau Lucifer akan memburuku..." gumam seorang pria yang memiliki nama asli Sakon, "Kalau tidak salah ingat, aku pernah mendengar desas-desus kalau dia itu berasal dari Klan Uchiha..." bibir berwarna ungu kehitaman menyeringai. Wajah yang terkesan feminin terlihat senang, "Sepertinya, tidak buruk juga bermain-main sedikit dengannya... Aku sudah merasa bosan melakukan _Oni Gokko_ dengan pihak Yamanaka. Mereka sangat payah..." gumam Sakon.

_"Bukannya Klan Uchiha punya kemampuan khusus, Kakak?"_

"Ya... Namanya _Sharingan_... Dengan kemampuan matanya, dia pasti bisa menemukan jejak portal dimensi kita dengan mudah..."

**ZUUUNGGG...**

"Lebih cepat dari yang kuduga..." Sakon tersenyum lebar saat merasakan getaran aneh pada jejak portal dimensi miliknya, "Saatnya kita mendapatkan mainan baru, Ukon..."

_"Kau benar, Kakak..." _tawa aneh terdengar. Lirik lagu pengantar kematian pun dinyanyikan.

_Gloomy Sunday with a hundred white flowers_

_I was waiting for you my dearest with a prayer_

_A Sunday morning, chasing after my dreams_

_The carriage of my sorrow returned to me without you_

_It is since then that my Sundays have been forever sad_

_Tears my only drink, the sorrow my bread..._

- Kusanagi 77 -

Sementara itu, di ruang rahasia bawah tanah Nemesis...

Sai mematung. Iris hitamnya membelalak lebar. Di hadapannya, terdapat sebuah tabung raksasa berisi sosok seorang pemuda yang dikelilingi oleh larutan cairan berwarna magenta. Pemuda itu memiliki wajah yang nyaris mirip dengan Sasuke. Dari wajah serta postur tubuhnya, ia lebih tua sekitar tiga tahun, "... Uchiha Itachi... Jadi kau lah yang menjadi tali kekang bagi Sasuke..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N:** Chapter selanjutnya dari Code Name: Lucifer, update! Terimakasih kepada semua yang udah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca chapter awalnya. Terimakasih banyak kepada Readers yang udah memberikan review:

- Kim Ho Joong: Terimakasih udh me-review XD Chapter selanjutnya udh aku update. S'moga gak terlalu mengecewakan DX

**- kkhukhukhukhudattebayo**: Terimakasih udh me-review. Untuk pertanyaan seputar fic, pasti bisa terjawab seiring berjalannya chapter XD Untuk fic The Vampire Story, kayaknya tuh fic masih lama update-nya. Mood-ku buat nerusin masih blom ada =_= Maklum, aku tuh orangnya moody, jadi ya gitu deh... /#Plak!

**- namikaze shira**: Terimakasih udh me-review XD Target selanjutnya Sasuke bukan Naruto... :3

- MJ: Terimakasih udh me-review. Apa yg ingin dilakukan Gaara? Apa hayo? :3 /#Plak! / Sebenernya, pas Gaara nyentuh bibir Naruto pasti paham apa yg mo dilakuinnya XD

**- Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel**: Terimakasih udh me-review XD Gomen, jd baca ulang gara-gara aku re-publish DX SasuNaru pasti ada. Soalnya, pair utamanya emang SN. Hanya aja di beberapa chapter awal, blom bisa aku tampilin...

**- Imperiale Nazwa-chan**: Terimakasih udh me-review XD Sebenernya, nih fic gak niat aku bikin berat sih =_=" Chapter selanjutnya udh update. S'moga gak mengecewakan...

**- laila. r. mubarok: **Terimakasih udh me-review. Yap, mungkin SasuNaruGaa itu gak terpisahkan XD Chapter selanjutnya udh aku update XD

Ah! Udah nyaris jam dua subuh... Aku ijin pamit dulu mo tidur... =_=

Jaa...


End file.
